1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an artificial intervertebral disk for use in treatment of a hernia of an intervertebral disk, other diseases or ailed parts, and damages of a vertebral column such as cervical vertebral and lumbar vertebra which is caused by an accident, etc. wherein the artificial intervertebral disk is inserted into the cut ailed part after cutting the damaged intervertebral disk for connecting normal vertebral bodies which adjoin vertically.
2. Prior Art
The vertebral bodies of the vertebral column which range vertically are connected with one another by intervertebral disks, and the motion of the vertebral column is supported by the intervertebral disks.
The hernia of an intervertebral disk, other disease and damages, etc. develop owing to unnatural exercise or motion, aging, denature etc., and the intervertebral disk is cut, and a surgical operation for inserting an autogenetic or an artificial intervertebral disk into the ailed part has been carried out.
In the operation for fixing the vertebral column between the artificial intervertebral disk 1 which is formed substantially in a disk shape or a rectangular parallelepiped shape serving as an autogenetic or a spacer, such autogenetic merely functions to support a load but does not function to support the motion of the vertebral column.
Accordingly, the artificial intervertebral disk does not follow the motion of a human body, which impedes the everyday life and an excessive external force is applied thereto, thereby forcibly apply an excessive burden in an everyday life of a treated part between the upper and lower intervertebral disks of a treated part, leading to a problem that the medically treated part or the upper and lower peripheries thereof are liable to be damaged again.